


Starstuff

by Jar0fStars



Series: TSMP [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Although it talks about him being a boy, Fluff, He's just younger, How Do I Tag, I might post the first one later, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nike made me do this, No sex I promise, Second story I've ever been proud of writing, both are adults, this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar0fStars/pseuds/Jar0fStars
Summary: Jayden has the galaxy on his skin.Each star in the sky has it’s own representation on the man’s body in the form of a freckle. An abundance of stardust danced elegantly across his cheeks and nose, traveling down the back of his neck and onto his wide shoulders. Milky ways were created on his firm arms. Entire worlds had also found their way to his skin. Birthmarks on his stomach and arms took place of these planets. Entire universes seemingly swirled in his eyes, adding to the absolute gorgeousness that was Jayden. Anyone that even glanced at the man could instantly tell that he didn’t belong in this world.Jayden was made of starstuff.





	Starstuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first post on AO3 and I'm kind of excited to see where this goes. This is part of a collection of little universes with the same characters in it. Some might be supernatural, some might be normal. It just depends on what I feel like writing at the time. 
> 
> There's just a little bit that you need to know about these two characters.  
> Jayden is 24 years old. He has brown hair and green eyes.  
> Alex is 19 years old. He has brown/blue eyes (heterochromia) and black hair.  
> In this I refer to Alex as a boy, but only because he is younger than Jayden. He is not underage. 
> 
> Alright. Please enjoy!

Jayden has the galaxy on his skin.

Each star in the sky has it’s own representation on the man’s body in the form of a freckle. An abundance of stardust danced elegantly across his cheeks and nose, traveling down the back of his neck and onto his wide shoulders. Milky ways were created on his firm arms. Entire worlds had also found their way to his skin. Birthmarks on his stomach and arms took place of these planets. Entire universes seemingly swirled in his eyes, adding to the absolute gorgeousness that was Jayden. Anyone that even glanced at the man could instantly tell that he didn’t belong in this world.

Jayden was made of starstuff.  
~~  
Alex had come to that realization only a couple of months ago. Now, he knew that it was only a perception of sight. He knew that Jayden wasn’t an alien of some kind. But the freckles looked to glow a warm brown, in stark contrast to the universes in his green eyes. Being shorter than him meant that Alex could see more than what others could, and it lead him to find yet another planet under his chin. It didn’t make sense that someone would want to press their lips to a simple discoloration of skin on someone else.

But there Alex was, fighting the urge to kiss every single freckle, every single **_star_** on this man’s body.

Almost three months after, he was able to do so. Jayden had kissed Alex on a street corner one day, knocking the wind out of the boy, and receiving some cheers from nearby onlookers. Ever since then, Alex has been very happily sleeping next to his boyfriend every night, dreaming about space and men made of the stars.  
~~  
Jayden sleeps with his shirt off. Both men do, however, Alex doesn't see that as any more important for the sole reason that Alex doesn't have any freckles. He sleeps on or next to Jay, always making sure that he has his arms wrapped around the older. And in return, Jayden pulls the boy up to his chest, surrounding Alex in nothing but their blankets and him.  
It’s an amazing feeling, waking up next to the one you love, and it never ceases to amaze Alex how majestic Jay looks in the mornings. The sun hits his beautiful face, and the stars on his cheeks and nose seem to create a heavenly glow from the sun’s rays. Alex could stare at Jay for hours on end, even though if he were to actually admit it to his boyfriend, Jay would joke about how that sounds creepy.  
When Jay opens his eyes, Alex can’t look away, no matter how hard he tries. He’s mesmerized by Jayden’s universal eyes, and his deep and husky morning voice. His phone is going off behind them, and Jay is asking a question, but he doesn't hear it. He does reluctantly avert his gaze to the now annoying piece of technology on the bed-side table, and turns the alarm off, only to turn back around and continue staring at the galaxies. The action gets a laugh out of Jayden, and Alex is reminded of why he loves the man’s voice. The laugh is deep and throaty, contagious to all those who hear it.  
_Yes,_ he thinks. _This man is definitely made of starstuff._  
~~  
Jayden’s crying.

No, Jayden’s **_balling_** , and Alex can’t figure out why. He’s tried to ask him about what’s going on or what happened, but he can’t calm himself down enough to speak in coherent sentences. He’s been like this since he got home from his sister’s house, which was about two hours ago.

 _Something’s wrong,_ his mind screams at him. Yes, something is definitely wrong. 

When Jayden stands up, his body swerves backwards, and Alex rushes forward to stabilize him. Jay’s arms wrap around the smaller, and Alex can’t help but feel knots in his chest. He feels the same in Jay’s chest, though it’s much, _much_ worse. The man’s crying has only increased, and Alex can hear a bit of a scream through each exhale. Jay doesn’t deserve this. He’s never done anything to deserve this. The thoughts and the what ifs cycling through his head make him angrier than he’s ever been. No, Jayden does **_NOT_** deserve this.  
However, who to blame for the beauty crying in front of him doesn't matter at the moment. He needs to calm Jay down. Looking up, he can't help but notice the birthmark on Jay’s chin. After one moment of thought, the boy decides to lean up. He makes sure to press his lips on the planet gently, not wanting to startle the man that possesses such a thing.  
He realizes that Jayden's body tenses at the contact, and his sobs slow down. Alex takes this as progress, and pulls the weeping man to their room. He begins to pull Jay’s clothing off, opting to get him into something more comfortable, and Jay lets him do so. After a few minutes, Jay and Alex are both laying down. The boy then begins his mission.  
He starts by kissing Jay’s lips. Slow and calming, soft and passionate. Jay immediately reciprocates the kiss, as he always does, and deepens it slightly. Soon after, Alex is mapping out the ocean of stars on Jayden’s face, trying not to miss a single one and failing to do so; there are so many that Alex can’t count. He throws his hands into his soft, brown hair, his nails delicately scratching at Jayden’s scalp. Alex notes that his eyes are red and puffy as he closes them, and presses his lips onto each one, ensuring that Jayden knows he’s being taken care of. Jay’s breathing is still rough, the younger can tell that he’s trying not to cry again.  
Alex speaks reassuring words into Jay’s ear. Jay’s hands find home at the boy’s waist as he begins kissing the freckles on the crook of his neck. No words are spoken; they don’t need to be. Everything is said with the movement of hands, the gentle kisses, and the smiles in both of their eyes. Jay’s head falls back to the pillow as he begins to drift off to sleep. Jayden doesn't sleep much, and Alex lets a smile fall to his face as he realizes that he’s the reason sleep comes easy to the older.  
He is unfortunately stopped by the aforementioned man as wraps his arms completely around Alex’s middle, pulling the boy up to his chest. Alex lets out a tiny laugh, and Jay sighs, now calm and content.  
And just like Jayden, sleep comes easy for Alex, as he gazes at the galaxies that cover his lover.  
He smiles as his body settled onto Jay’s like puzzle pieces.

 _Yes,_ he thinks, closing his eyes. _Jayden is most **definitely** made of starstuff._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
